


The Moments That Matter

by girlofgold



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short drabbles often, if not always, accompanied by a graphic.</p><p>Chapter 6: Modern-Day Sandor finds Sansa in an alley after she has an abusive encounter with Joffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The graphics were made for tumblr, but in the spirit of giving credit where credit is due, I got the idea to post them as prefaces to the drabbles when also posted here from a friend of mine who shall remain nameless, however, some could guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sandor was hired by Eddard Stark to be his pop star daughter’s bodyguard while she is on tour.

 

 

She comes out of the bathroom with her wet red hair dripping down onto the over-sized t-shirt she wears to bed.

“You don’t have to sit right outside the bathroom door, you know," she tells him calmly, sitting down on the other side of the room, looking back at him from her fogged up mirror as she runs a brush through her hair.

"I’ve been instructed to protect you—I can’t do that two rooms away, anything can happen," he lies, unwilling to admit to wanting to hear her sing while she showers.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: The Stark family moves to King’s Landing, a town with dark secrets and even darker creatures.

 

Sansa decides her father’s decision to move the family to the large city of King’s Landing was a really bad idea before all the unrealistic ‘animal attacks’ began—there’s just something off about this town. However, it is after she’s attacked, that she discovers something (or, rather, someone) that may make the move interesting after all.

The boy looks to be seventeen, and he seems really handsome and interesting, but when he gets her alone, he changes. He tells her he can’t control himself and he’s just too hungry; and when Sansa tries to run, he appears in front of her quicker than she can follow, but she immediately notices his fangs.

Before he can take another step toward her, a large man comes out from the shadows with a sharp piece of wood, stakes the monster, and saves her. Afterward, he looks down at her while she looks up at him and he asks, “Are you okay, Little Bird?"

She nods shakily, and she lets him walk her back home.

So Sansa’s not sure if she wants to stay in this town, but with him around, she thinks that at least she’ll be safe if she does stay.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scene: Sansa’s thoughts directly after their scene in 1.08 ‘The Pointy End’.

 

Since first meeting him, she often wonders if he truly frightens her or if she is frightened simply because she thinks she should be.

As he escorts her to see Queen Cersei, she contemplates the matter once again.

His tone just earlier was deliberately cruel, but the way he keeps with her instead of forcing her to keep up with him belies some small consideration she doesn’t fear.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic: Sandor finds Alayne Stone and takes her back to Winterfell while helping her to become Sansa once more.

  
It takes a while before she is fully able to shed the identity of Alayne Stone and be Sansa Stark once more. He refuses to do more than touch her when they both see her as Alayne, for that is not who he wants and it isn’t who she wants him to be with. Despite this, he still calls her Sansa, for he cannot bring himself to call her anything else, but she knows he cringes right after, as she always seems to flinch at the name.

He is patient with her as they adjust first to travel then to life in Winterfell. On the second day of their stay in Winterfell, she tells him it doesn’t feel like home anymore and that later becomes their benchmark; when she is able to call Winterfell home again, she will be Sansa once more.

It happens in passing. One night, as he sits with her in the Godswood, she asks him to escort her back home—and for a time, neither says anything as they stare at each other, eyes wide in realization. Then Sansa finally smiles and Sandor sighs in relief before he pulls her close and bends down to give her a kiss. Her first as far as she’s concerned, (she knows this now).


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future SanSan: Sandor visits the Queen in the North with the intention of voicing a request.

After the war, he finds himself on his knees in front of the throne in Winterfell, looking up at his Little Bird. She stares at him, mouth wide open, eyes brimming with tears he knows she will not let fall.

"I thought you were dead," she whispers to him. He scoffs at that and tells her that perhaps he had too much to live for to just die.

She smiles then, “Did you come here because you missed me?” she asks next.

His answer couldn’t have shocked her more if he had told her he was a dragon. “I’ve come to marry you, Little Bird.”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern: Sandor finds Sansa in an alley after she's had an abusive encounter with Joffrey.

When he gets the text from Joffrey— _I have a mess for you to clean up, dog, corner of 5th and Elm_ —he does not expect to find a young girl lying on the ground in the middle of a storm.

The distant lamplight provides just enough light for him to notice the crimson tint to the liquid pooling around her still form. As he moves closer he hears her low moaning and Sandor sighs in relief, knowing she’s alive. However, when he moves to pick her up and take her to the hospital she shies away from him.

"It’s alright, Little Bird," he whispers softly, "I’m not here to hurt you."

Her eyes search him out and she instantly recoils. (Not for the first time does Sandor curse his appearance.) He reassures her that he wants to take her to the hospital and eventually she gathers enough strength to nod.

He then reaches for her and picks her up gently. She’s tense at first, but eventually she seems to relax as he whispers to her while carrying her the three miles to the hospital in the pouring rain.


End file.
